


Popping Cherries with Apples

by forever_nerd



Series: February fun 2021 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brave Chloe Decker, Chloe is the Boss, Competence Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Eve is hot ok?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: New Ship, Humor, Is there a thing as too much smut?, Is this a hotdog or a sandwich, Lucifer is soooo gone, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn Without Plot, Post Season 5, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What is Plot?, Where do I begin?, another cherry, popping this cherry, smut overload, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_nerd/pseuds/forever_nerd
Summary: “Are you serious? You’re beautiful and kind and you have this commanding aura about you… it’s really sexy.”Chloe giggle-snorts awkwardly, a sign that she might be just a little tipsy, and hides her face behind her drink for a moment, trying to process why she’s so turned on.Trying to process her desire to kiss her.It’s... unexpected.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Eve/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February fun 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141664
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Popping Cherries with Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm. Quite frankly, I never expected to write this ship. But weirder things have happened!
> 
> Main prompt for this is Threesome! Obviously. 
> 
> Also using the following prompt line:God loves us but the Devil takes an interest.

Chloe wipes away her tears, probably smearing mascara everywhere, lost as she is in a fit of giggles. Ella is laughing along with her, albeit a bit more subdued . It _ is _ her boyfriend they are laughing at. 

“Aww, he is trying, the poor guy. It’s just that even after more than a year he still has trouble with some human things.” 

Chloe snorts loudly at that. 

“Oh, come on Decker! Show some sympathy. He’s practically your _ brother in law _ !”

She gives her a pointed look. 

“I know, I know...He’ll always be _ that _ asshole,” Ella says, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, he will,” Chloe agrees easily, taking a sip from her cocktail. Michael will indeed always be a creeptacular asshole in Chloe’s books. “I’m very happy for you,  _ honestly _ I am. Even if your taste in men remains just as bad! You are a saint-like sainter than _ the _ Saints. Wait! _ Are _ there  _ actual _ saints?” she wonders suddenly. That’s something she never thought to ask Lucifer.

“Oh! I know that! Let’s just say they’re in the VIP slice of Heaven! You know, for the super pious. Saints and the like...oh Eve!”

“Trust me Ella, Eve is sweet but she’s  _ no _ saint.”

“No, Chloe. I mean Eve! She’s right  _ there! _ ” Ella starts flaying her hands, calling out her name. When Eve spots her she reacts with the same exuberance, waving and smiling like an overeager child. She walks quickly to them, all smiles and dark shining eyes.

“She’s so hot,” Ella blurts out as they watch her bounce over to them.

“Yeah, she is,” sighs Chloe, too low for the words to be heard through the bass of the music.

“Oh my God!” Eve exclaims once she reaches their booth, clapping her hands together. “You guys, I missed you so much!”

“Aww, we did too, chica! Come here!” 

They hug enthusiastically and if anyone enjoys hugs as much as Ella, it’s Eve. 

“Eve, welcome back! How have you been? It’s been what..? Six months since you last visited?” Chloe asks, scooting further inside to make room for her.

“Um, eight actually. I’m doing great! Travelling is fun. But not as much fun as being among your loved ones. I just… really missed everyone. How come there’s just the two of you?”

“Well, Linda caught a stomach bug from Charlie and she’s really bad. And Maze, well... it will be a while before she visits,” Chloe explains. She definitely knows what it feels like to have your dreams snatched out of your hands. “But,  _ we _ ’re here,” she offers kindly. Eve, for all her faults, is sweet and caring and at the end of the day, just another person that has suffered at the hands of God.

“Thank you Chloe. I’m really happy to be back!” she says, clutching her hand tightly.

“So… More drinks?” 

\--------------------

They drink and they laugh and they talk about everyone and everything. When Michael arrives to pick up Ella, Eve climbs over Ella to hug him. He suffers through it  _ almost  _ good-naturedly, if Chloe could use such a word for the likes of him. 

She stares, a saccharine smile on her lips, enjoying his squirming a little _ too much. _

Chloe orders more drinks, thinking that she will need them. Being alone with your partner’s ex shouldn’t be easy, right?

But their drinks lie forgotten as they talk about their lives; Chloe tells her about Trixie and Charlie and then Eve shares some stories from the nursing home she was working at. They are hilarious and emotional and Chloe both laughs and aches with a phantom loneliness, a nostalgia over things that will never pass. They talk about work and the problems she still sometimes faces at the precinct. And it’s more than easy. It’s great. Eve is a great conversationalist and actually pays attention to Chloe’s advice.

Lucifer comes at some point just before his set to greet Eve. She watches him ask his questions, listens to the thoughtfulness, the concern in his voice and she’s flooded once more with this overwhelming love she has for him. 

How anyone could ever think him evil is beyond her.

“Well ladies, I shall catch you later. Enjoy the show,” he says and winks at Chloe, his smile boyish and beautiful. Their eyes follow him as he takes to the stage.

“He really is something else, isn’t he?” Eve says with a fond smile.

“Yes, he is. The very best.”

“As are you. I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were special. I mean, you  _ had  _ to be to win him over. But now I  _ know _ why he’d be willing to tear the very fabric of the universe for you. You’re so...  _ awesome _ ,” Eve gushes and Chloe can feel the blush overtaking her entire face. “And you’re so beautiful. I could get lost in these eyes,” she says and caresses her flushed cheekbones. 

Chloe blinks, surprised which Eve catches at once.

“Have I made you uncomfortable? I’m sorry! I didn’t m-”

“No, no. I’m just not used to compliments, I guess. Especially from women.”

“I know. Lucifer has told me that it's not really your thing.”

“Oh?” she asks, surprised. Lucifer may be an oversharer but he never talks about  _ her _ desires.

“It was my fault,” she rushes to say. “Don’t be upset. When Maze was here, I may have suggested a get-together... “

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” She was invited into a foursome and she didn’t even know.

“Yeah. Um, I  _ really _ like you,” she confesses with a girlish charm. “But Lucifer said that it wasn’t your scene so… that was the end of it.”

She thinks about the timing. He was right of course. They had barely gotten together. She wouldn’t be interested in having any company. Let alone his ex. Or better yet, his ex _ es. _

“I didn’t realize that you were… into me like that.”

“Are you serious? You’re beautiful and kind and you have this commanding aura about you… it’s _ really _ sexy.”

Chloe giggle-snorts awkwardly, a sign that she might be just a  _ little _ tipsy, and hides her face behind her drink for a moment, trying to process why she’s so turned on. 

Trying to process her desire to kiss her. 

It’s... unexpected.

And then, like a devilish ex-machina Lucifer’s voice whispers enticingly from another moment she had found herself too tangled up in thinking, 

_ Just give in, Detective. Don't think for once. Don’t over analyze. Allow yourself to feel. To indulge. _

And she does. Her lips find Eve’s-they are soft and moist and... completely unresponsive. She pulls back, already regretting this spur of the moment decision but before she can say anything Eve kisses her with the same unbridled enthusiasm she puts in everything she does. Her hands cradle her face hesitantly but her tongue sweeps over the seam of her lips boldly and her taste explodes on her tongue.

Eve tastes like temptation, like _ apples. _

A few loud discordant notes make them pull apart. Chloe looks to the piano but Lucifer is decidedly avoiding her eyes. The flush on his face and neck though, besides the extremely rare and obvious mistake, give him away.

“Someone definitely saw that,” Eve says with a giggle. “You took me by surprise. But… I really liked that.”

“I did too,” she says with a hesitant smile. Eve takes her hands in hers then and tells her in a very honest and sweet voice,

“I’d love to do more of that but only if you are sure about this. I wouldn’t want you to feel pressured to- I mean.. you’re already _ insanely  _ awesome,” Eve trips over her words while Chloe melts a little at all the praise; she understands why Lucifer has such a soft spot for her-despite everything that has happened.

“Eve, thank you, for your... um,  _ concern _ , but I’m a big girl. And I think I’d like to try this. I mean not with anyone but maybe with… you.”

There’s no verbal agreement but the way she almost falls onto her conveys just how delighted she is. Some notes go off key again, and Chloe laughs into the kiss. One kiss melts into the other and even though it’s a familiar dance it’s also refreshingly new. When Eve’s hand runs softly up her side her pulse quickens deliciously and she lets her hand rest on her naked thigh, exactly where the fabric of her dress splits. 

And it’s a great make-out session up until Lucifer’s repertoire changes. Chloe can’t help herself-she bursts out laughing, full on belly laughs, as she meets his gaze across the room. 

His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are smiling, those dark eyes more captivating than ever, as he sings, voice cheekier than usual, “ _ I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick.” _

Eve follows along the moment she catches up with the lyrics. They end up sipping their drinks and enjoying the outstanding performance while Lucifer grows increasingly redder in the face as he looks at the pair of them. 

When the song ends, he decides that his audience has had enough and picks up his tumbler and walks slowly to them. She knows him well enough by now to recognise the slither of doubt that is stumping his gait. She doubts anyone else could tell.

She loves him all the more for it.

“Ladies,” he greets, throwing back the rest of his drink. He looks at Chloe. His gaze holds so much, it’s impossible to decipher it. “May I join you?”

“Of course,” Chloe says, lips curling into a smirk. “We were enjoying your performance.”

“Allow me to disagree, Detective,” he says, voice serious but eyes naughty. _ “I  _ was enjoying  _ your _ performance while  _ you _ were laughing at  _ my _ choice of song,” he says, voice teetering between offence and humour. 

“Oh, I think we both enjoyed your choices a lot.”

“We did,” Eve agrees, nodding her head emphatically. 

“I-” Lucifer starts but for once his awkwardness gets the best of him.

“Ladies’ room!” Eve exclaims suddenly. “I need a trip to the Ladies’ room. Excuse me.”

Lucifer offers his hand to steady her as she stands and watches her as she saunters away. She turns to their direction half-way and waves playfully at the both of them. Then, he sits down next to Chloe.

“So…” he starts, undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt.

“So.”

“That was some show, Detective. Had my invulnerability not returned, I fear I might have suffered a heart-attack. It was deliciously naughty. But… how drunk are you?” he asks, leaning in to sniff at her breath. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” she says with a laugh and pushes him off of her but he doesn’t budge. He just stands there, his lips a hair’s breadth from hers, and smiles naughtily. 

“So… you want to play?” he breathes into her mouth and she can taste his excitement.

“I think so, yes,” she whispers, her eyes on his lips.

“Only as far as you want to,” he says, his hand caressing her throat. “Whatever you desire, yes? No more, no less.”

“What about what you want?”

“Darling… just watching you take what you desire is enough to get my rocks off. I’m down for whatever you want. You can simply make out on my leather sofa and I’ll be the happiest Devil. Or we can go upstairs, just the two of us, and I’ll still consider myself the luckiest bloke in every bloody dimension.”

She kisses him. It’s slow and long and filthy and the way he moans low in his throat, makes her think of all kinds of delectable things they could do to him.

Huh. 

_ They.  _

“Hey you,” Eve says, a bit more subdued. "Should I say goodnight?" she asks with a timid smile. Lucifer cocks his head slightly as he looks at Chloe, the non-verbal question too loud in the space among them.

"Actually... If you want you could join us upstairs... for a drink?" Chloe suggests, cringing internally at the silly euphemism, hoping that she doesn't sound too lame.

"Really?" Eve asks, pressing her hands to her cheeks, all her previous excitement crushing into her. 

"Shall we then?" Lucifer asks, and she can feel the vibrations of his excitement, barely hiding under his skin.

"Let's," she says with a smirk. Chloe stands and squeezes past him, linking her elbow with Eve's. They walk to the elevator, casting glances to the Devil behind them who has started to look rather pinkish again. 

Once the elevator doors close and the ascent begins, her awkwardness feels like a second skin. She doesn't know what to do, how to go back to the kissing. She lacks this sort of coolness altogether. 

Eve runs her hand down her arm and locks their fingers together with a smile. It restores some of her confidence. And Lucifer is there, waiting to meet her gaze, his eyes warm, dark, on fire. 

Once the elevator doors open, Lucifer stands back with a  _ ladies first  _ sweeping gesture. Eve pulls Chloe along but stops suddenly, turning to look at her. 

"Could I ask for something?" she asks, those big brown eyes imploring.

"Um, yes?"

"Do you mind if I call you  _ Detective _ ? It's kinda been a fantasy of mine," she explains and for the first time tonight her cheeks turn a lovely pink. 

But Chloe doesn't know quite what to say.  _ Detective _ is something that belongs to Lucifer completely. But at the same time she doesn't want to say  _ no _ . Lucifer plasters himself to her from behind, drawing her hair to the side and kisses her neck. She can feel his erection, long and hard, pushing into her spine and his voice is honey and spice when he breathes at the shell of her ear, 

"Well, well  _ Detective _ . Looks like you have another sort of fan club as well."

Chloe laughs, cheeks heating up again and _ God, _ is this going to be her default colour from now on? 

Probably yes.

"Why not?" she agrees and Eve squeals another _ yay _ . 

"Oh, you can totally boss me around if you want! I love that!" she says as she keeps pulling her straight into the bedroom.

"Oh my. You're like the female version of _ him _ !" Chloe exclaims, throwing a glance to the Devil behind her.

"Well... She's quite close I'd say. Original sin and all that..." he says before biting softly the fingers of the hand he is holding.

Once up those three steps Eve pulls Chloe in for another kiss. It's slow and deep, her tongue rasping against her own and Lucifer is hardly idle. He's leaving open mouthed kisses all over her neck and his hands are everywhere and-

_ It's so freaking hot in here. _

As they kiss she pushes Eve towards the wall and then her hands follow the lines of her lovely curves. She's not wearing a bra and she can feel her pebbled nipples over the soft fabric. Eve moans appreciatively into her mouth and tags softly at her bottom lip, making Chloe whine, while Lucifer’s teeth scrape the shell of her ear. 

All these sensations are driving her into a horny frenzy, sandwiched as she is between them.

She groans low in her throat, enjoying the feel of both sets of lips on her and even if it's a small sound it seems to spur the both of them on. Chloe breaks the kiss and her fingers move to the neat little bow at Eve's waist. She unties it slowly and peels back the sides of the dress.

"Lovely as ever, dear," Lucifer compliments her, his chin tucked into the crook of Chloe's neck. Eve smiles prettily at him.

"You are beautiful," Chloe says . "I'm starting to wonder who tempted whom."

"Are you tempted then, Detective?" he whispers at her jaw and all she can think is,

_ the serpent beguiled me and I did eat. _

"I am," she whispers, biting her lip to hide her smile, as she throws her elbow back into his ribs for good measure.

He only laughs, absolutely delighted.

She ignores the smugness rolling off of him the same way she chooses to ignore the way his cock is rubbing insistently against her spine.

Instead, she runs her hands softly up Eve's ribs and draws tighter and tighter circles around her breasts until her thumbs finally reach her areolas, the pads rubbing the sensitive skin softly. 

Eve keens low in her throat.

It only stokes the fire that caught her by surprise before and emboldened, she leans down, her lips wrapping around a nipple. 

Eve moans.

Lucifer moans.

Eve's hands tangle in her hair as she moves to the other breast. 

"Mmm, you are amazing," she praises, her voice stuttering as Chloe circles the other peak. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Yes Detective,  _ are you _ ?" Lucifer pants and he sounds wrecked already. 

This is going to be more fun than she thought.

She ignores their questions altogether and pushes Eve's dress off her shoulders. Then she kneels and pulls her satin panties slowly down her legs and kisses chastely the dark curls on her sex. There’s a sigh and a groan and when she stands again everyone’s moves seem more urgent.

"You, Detective, are wearing entirely too much," Lucifer says, running his fingers just under the waistband of her jeans.

"Oh yes! And I'm dying to see the live version! May I?" she asks, her fingers reaching for the buttons of her silk floral shirt.

"The live version?" is all Chloe can ask.

Eve runs both hands over her breasts and squeezes softly. "Maybe we could reenact that scene later, outside," she says kissing the corner of her lips. 

_ Oh my G-ahh _ . 

She's talking about  _ hot tub high school. _

"Ooh, that sounds absolutely delightful! What do you think, Detective?" he asks as he unbuttons her jeans. 

What  _ does _ she think?

She is being swept away in this maelstrom created by the two most tempting creatures He has ever moulded. 

She is doomed with absolutely no hope of resurfacing.

The very thought makes a giggle bubble up her throat.

"Detective?" he asks and she can sense the doubt in his voice. She twists her head to kiss his chin.

"I was just thinking that I'm in big,  _ big  _ trouble."

"The biggest," Eve agrees with a bright smile. "But you don't need me to tell you that."

"As much as I like where this talk is going, we're getting sidetracked," Lucifer interrupts.

"We are?" 

"Oh yes!" Eve says and pushes the shirt off of her. She reaches for the clasp between Chloe's breasts and undoes it as Lucifer stares unabashedly from his perch at her shoulder. 

"Aren't they just perfect?" he gushes, his hands snaking from behind to cup them lovingly.

"Yes, they are," Eve agrees easily, her thumbs rubbing over Chloe's nipples, making her groan.

"Lucifer," Eve whines, " _ her pants _ ," and promptly replaces his hands with her own. Getting her naked after that is definitely a group effort. One that makes her laugh and blush.

Having two incredibly hot people so eager to get her naked is definitely a boost to her self-confidence. 

But it also feels a little like torture. Especially when Lucifer kneels before her to take off her boots. She braces her weight onto his shoulder trying to avoid an embarrassing tumble; but instead of being quickly efficient, he licks and nips at the inside of her wrist while his thumb scrapes the sole of her foot. And Eve is still touching her, fingers plucking gently at her nipples.

A sound between a moan and a laugh escapes her lips. 

"Doing alright, Detective?" he asks, before leaving an open mouthed kiss just shy of her inner lips. 

"Just...dandy," she chokes out.

"I'll be right back, ladies. Don't stop on my account." 

He makes to leave but turns back sharply and adds seriously, his eyes bouncing hungrily between the two of them,

"Don't do anything  _ too  _ naughty without me," before disappearing.

Eve pulls her to the bed at once, crawling backwards as Chloe climbs on after her. She settles behind her and pulls her hair out of her ponytail. Her fingers linger, massaging her scalp. It feels divine. 

"Thank you," Chloe whispers. "That feels great."

Once she's done she pulls the hair to the side and kisses her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, Eve. Really." She turns and pushes her hands into those luscious dark waves, pulling her closer. They kiss- small kisses, full of bites and licks that make her feel liquid all over.

"Oh _ dear.  _ You do make for a stunning sight my darlings," he says. "I could watch you forever."

"Welcome back," Eve tells him. And then, "Oh, snacks!"

Chloe is more focused than Eve.

"Strip and join us," she tells him and the way he looks at her-

like he wants to drop to his knees and worship the very ground she steps on, like  _ she _ is the divine creature in this equation and not he

\- burns in the most delicious of ways. 

He makes the steel in her melt; his to mold however he wants.

"Damn, I love it when you give orders," Eve says, pulling her back to the present and solidifying Chloe's opinion. 

She definitely is a female Lucifer. 

"Hurry up," Chloe tells him. "I've missed your mouth."

She pushes Eve onto the bed and leans down running her tongue around her nipple. Lucifer doesn't speak anymore -an oddity- but the sound of buttons popping is unmistakable. Seconds later he's pressed up behind her, his body a hot, hard line behind hers.

"Where would you like my mouth first?" he asks, desperate in his desire to please her. And since she has a feeling that he won't initiate anything with Eve unless being outright asked, she does just that.

"Go down on Eve?" she asks, and the words feel weird in her mouth. Not something she ever expected to say.

But she wants to watch him do it. 

He kisses her neck, a long, lingering kiss that feels more like a question than foreplay. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him on the lips in much the same way. 

"Alright then," he says to her, for her, and then to Eve, "Well darling, I know it's been a while since you've had  _ the best _ -," and Chloe can't help but slap his ass.

Her hand leaves a pretty imprint on his asscheek. 

Well, that's definitely interesting.

"Ow! You  _ know  _ it's true Detective!" he says cheekily.

And with a wink at her, the Devil gets busy. He leaves kisses all over Eve and Chloe finds it impossible to resist the trail of his lips. When he settles between her legs and Eve starts mewling, Chloe pushes her thighs together thinking of that mouth on her too. 

But it’s easy to distract herself with Eve willing and wanting next to her. 

They exchange soft, nibbling kisses before Chloe moves lower; her lips and teeth drag slowly, teasingly over her breasts, kissing, sucking and biting. Together they reduce Eve into a babbling mess of praises, her words interrupted only by her moans. 

When Chloe’s gaze shifts downwards to watch him, she finds him already staring at her, his look hypnotic. It’s a look full of promises and a fire that burns sizzling hot all over her.

It doesn’t take long before Eve’s moans grow in intensity.

"I'm close," she whimpers, biting her lip. "I want..."

"Tell me," Chloe says, all calm authority, and those big, dark eyes land on hers, almost begging.

"I w-want your fingers inside me, Detective. I want to come around them. They're such  _ competent _ hands- it's so _ se- _ xy."

"Well, it looks like the Devil has been pushed to the back burner," Lucifer says with a laugh. "Can't say that I blame you though darling. I love those fingers inside me too." 

Chloe blushes both under the praise and the disclosure.

"Tell me what you like?" she asks, as she moves between her legs with Satan behind her.

Chloe lets her fingers ghost over her belly and lower. She caresses her inner thighs, fingers skating at the edges of her inner lips and Eve whines.

Her fingers glide over silken flesh and Eve shudders and moans satisfied. She's so wet that Chloe feels more heat pooling between her legs.

"I could show you what she likes, Detective," he whispers silkily in her ear. His hands brush past her breasts, barely touching her, tantalising her senses even more, until they reach the junction of her thighs. 

Eve pushes up on her elbows, eager to watch. She seems unable to decide whether to watch Chloe's hands or Lucifer's.

"Like this," he whispers, voice hot on her cheek, as his fingers make a slow sweep over her sex. "She loves to be teased. Just like you." 

She mimics his touches as best as she can; fingers rubbing softly on her clit-a touch that makes her want to beg for more.

He caresses her labia, fingers pushing teasingly inside, massaging her, and his bedroom fills with the wet sucking of skin and their twin moans. 

He starts fucking her slowly, his fingers curling and rubbing that sweet spot inside her and she tries to concentrate through her haze of pleasure to find Eve's spot as well.

And then Eve moans and pushes her hips closer to Chloe.

"There?" Chloe asks breathlessly.

"Yes," she hisses as her fingers pump her, always rubbing against her g-spot. "Detective, don't stop.  _ Please _ ."

She doesn't. And neither does Lucifer. Their moans gradually turn into small, sharp pants as they both near their peaks.

Lucifer's body has covered hers and she feels almost suspended over Eve with the way he is wrapped around her. 

"Wanna come first, Detective?" he asks, rolling her nipple with the hand that is supporting her weight. She shudders all over.

"Guests first," she tells him with a breathless laugh and pushes her fingers deeper, becomes more demanding with her caresses. 

"So close," Eve breathes and Chloe leans down and sucks a nipple into her mouth, biting softly. Eve gives a long moan, her body trembling as her walls contract rhythmically around Chloe's fingers. She pulls Chloe in for kiss-it's sloppy and exuberant but Chloe can't quite focus on it. Not with the things Lucifer is doing.

"You turn, Detective," he says and then employs all means available. His hands, his mouth , even his cock that lies almost forgotten between her ass cheeks now pushes deliciously against her, the added sensation driving her crazy.

She braces against the mattress with both hands, her teeth digging into her lips, the chase of pleasure turning her breaths into stuttering, almost pained exhalations until, finally, she comes.

She groans, low and long, her entire body shaking as Lucifer makes sure she feels every morsel of pleasure.

"You look so beautiful, so vulnerable when you come, Chloe," Eve breathes on her cheek, her hands soothing on her sides.

Lucifer drops onto the bed next to Eve, pulling her on top of him, his hands holding her close. He feels impossibly hard against her back, almost painfully so.

Her devil has been neglected so far. But not for much longer.

With a long, relaxed sigh she rolls onto Lucifer's other side and props herself up on her elbow.

"A drink?" he asks, trying to stand up but Chloe puts a hand on his chest. He looks at her, his expression open and trusting. She kisses him, a quick, wet thing that makes him trail after her once she pulls back. 

"Someone is missing an orgasm. It's time we rectified that."

" _ Oh _ , I love it when you talk dirty, Detective!" he teases and she barely has time to reply when Eve cuts in.

"Don't be cheeky to the Detective," she says bitingly, her fingers tugging his dark locks sharply. 

His inhale is sharp- his exhale a trembling groan. 

"Apologies, Detective," he says, voice serious, but the glint in his eyes and the way his lips curl give away just how much he's enjoying this. 

"See?" she says, playing along for the both of them. "You can be so good. The best," she praises him, meaning every word as she starts kissing a line down his chest. 

She ignores his nipples only because she knows he wants her touch. He groans, hands grabbing fistfuls of his satin sheets as he throws his head back, exposing his neck, where Eve starts kissing him.

Chloe continues her journey south, nipping at his skin, her tongue following the lines of his toned muscles. She pulls back, admiring the prominent lines of that vee and his cock that jumps under her appraisal.

"And you know... Good boys get their heart's desires. What do you desire, Lucifer?" He pushes himself up, his eyes going first to Eve who is making her own way down and then to Chloe. 

"I want your mouth, Detective. I want those lips around my cock. And..." Her tongue swipes a line from his balls to the head of his cock, licking away the precum, and a strangled moan leaves his lips. 

"And...what else? Tell me," she softens her demand with another wet kiss, right on the tip. He laughs breathily, his head dropping on the mattress.

"Eve. I w-want to fuck her mouth too," he says, his voice dripping with want.

"Whatever you desire," she tells him, as he so many times has and Eve's smile widens.

"Are we going to torture the Devil?" she asks, excited.

"Maybe. Just a bit," she says and winks at him.

He smirks. 

They're going to wipe that smirk off his face.

Chloe scoots to the left to make room for Eve, riding his thigh, and wraps her fingers around his cock, giving him a firm squeeze, before taking him into her mouth. She loves the weight of him in her mouth, his masculine taste, his silky skin. She sucks hard, surprising him, hollowing out her cheeks, enjoying his drawn out moan. She drags him out of her mouth slowly, placing another kiss on the tip and looks at Eve. They could take turns or make this ridiculously pornographic by-

Eve starts kissing her again and wraps her fingers around Chloe's, pumping his cock together. 

"You or me?" Chloe asks, between kisses.

"Together? I want to taste you too."

Entirely pornographic it is then. They start kissing and licking, turning him into a lollipop while Lucifer watches almost stupefied at the two of them. Eve seems to be enjoying licking Chloe as much as Lucifer which in turn makes Lucifer all the more aroused.

He's so beautifully flushed and his groans and labored breaths are more than gratifying but they’re also driving Chloe absolutely wild with desire. She is ridiculously wet and aching for contact so she pushes her sex against his thigh, the friction letting loose a long hum of satisfaction as she sucks him off. 

And while they continue their torturous kissing, Chloe rakes her nails up his abdomen, watching his muscles tremble and clench under their ministrations. 

Knowing that he's close, she starts massaging his perineum and asshole which gleans more moans from him. Not knowing whether it might be painful for him after having left her imprint on his ass, she stops and crawls on all fours on the bed to get the lube from his bedside table. 

Lucifer bites her ass. 

"Ow!" Her hand flies to the spot, rubbing it to ease the sting. The smile that greets her when he looks at him is entirely too naughty.

She returns to her place and pulls Eve in for a kiss, letting him stew for a moment.

"Is that supposed to be punishment, Detective?" he asks, his hand reaching for his cock. She slaps it away. 

"You want to come?" she asks casually, her eyes on him but her hands on Eve.

"Yes," he husks, eyes on fire. "Please," he adds, as an afterthought.

"That's better," she says and they start kissing him again. She squirts some lube on her fingers and her hand returns to his ass. She massages him a little and then pushes a finger inside. The sound he makes is one of pure rapture, making that delicious ache intensify. She rubs his prostate just the way he likes it. He doesn't have time to warn them, not really. Just a breathless  _ Chloe _ before his orgasm hits him hard. His moan is lewd, obscene as he comes in spurts between them. Chloe continues the kisses until he begs her to stop.

And when they kiss over his cock with his taste on their lips Lucifer collapses dramatically on the bed with a hoarse  _ bloody hell. _

She kisses his hip bone, her thumb circling his belly button while Eve lounges on her bed next to him.

"Had fun?" she asks coquettishly.

"You have broken the Devil," he bemoans, narrowing his eyes at her. 

"Oh, he'll be just fine," Chloe says nipping at his ribs, making him squirm. 

"Just give me a bloody minute," he says around a laugh, pulling both of them closer. "That was bloody brilliant," he praises kissing both of them on the cheek. "Now...How may I be of service? Any specific desires?"

Chloe hesitates. She may be assertive at work but this, as already stated, is not her scene. Is there a proper etiquette? Some sort of priority line? She has no freaking clue.

"Whatever you want. I'm having a blast," Eve says languidly, stretching like a cat next to Lucifer.

"Detective?" he asks and she knows he wants her input but she's sort of swimming in the deep end here. 

"I thought you were an expert at running such things," she says in a teasing tone, trying to give him the reins. And he gets it- of course he does. He can always read her better than anyone.

"Well, in that case I do have a modus operandi. Now  _ you _ Detective," he says all business, turning to her. But before she can respond he molds his lips to her. He kisses her slowly, lazily, all tongue. "You will ride my face. I've not had a taste of you tonight. And I'm ravenous," he breathes against her lips before kissing her again, even filthier. "Eve, darling, you will ride my cock. Hope you've been working out lately! I will be rather busy." 

She laughs prettily and straddles him, taking him in slowly. Her face scrunches up in pleasure and Lucifer's breath stutters as she starts to move. Chloe is so engrossed at the sight of them that she startles when Lucifer pulls her closer by her hair. He bites her neck at the pulse point, his teeth just shy of painful and she moans, incredibly turned on. 

"Watch her as you ride my face Detective. And let her watch you. You look breathtaking when you come. Now bring that perfect cunt to my mouth." 

His voice is breathy with pleasure but commanding and she obeys at once. He bites her inner thigh as she settles on him, facing Eve. And then his mouth starts working on her and everything else melts away. He starts with wet, suckling kisses all over her sex, purposefully ignoring her clit. And every time his lips wrap around her flesh he moans, sending delicious vibrations straight into her. 

"You look so seductive when you close your eyes and give in Chloe," Eve says. Her eyes fly open to watch her move sinuously on his cock, her fingers rolling her nipples. 

"You look really,”  _ moan _ , “hot, too," Chloe whispers and Eve's eyes drop to her sex, Lucifer’s kisses loud among their other sounds.

"I bet that feels good," she says, picking up her speed. Lucifer’s hips match Eve’s movements while his tongue teases her slit. Their moans coalesce into something sensual and lascivious and Chloe trembles as it all washes over her.

"It's perfect. But not enough," she whimpers. "Please baby," she begs, pushing her clit to his mouth. He finally reiterates, pulling it between his lips and sucks. She moans long and loud, feeling already too close, and sways a little when Eve takes her hands in her own, supporting her as she grinds against his face. She can feel herself coiling tighter and tighter, the sensations combined making her pleasure almost painful. She wants, _ no  _ she needs--

"Lucifer," she begs desperate for it and when his thumb slips inside all her senses narrow down to that sensation, that sweet friction and she unravels in a blinding flash of pleasure, her body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure makes her breath stutter and her muscles tremble.

Lucifer's arm is coiled around her torso, holding her up while he kisses her lips and inner thighs as she comes down from her high. She finds enough strength to get off of him and lie on the bed. She kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. She hums in pleasure and he deepens the kiss, making her forget everything around her.

"That was so hot," Eve says brokenly. Chloe turns to her again, watching her as she rubs her clit slowly. "What does she taste like?" 

Lucifer is still facing Chloe and his smile turns wicked at her words. 

He sits up in a fluid movement and kisses her. Eve moans and licks at his chin and only then does Chloe realise that she's...  _ Oh _ . She's tasting her.

"I see why you're so obsessed," she says winking at her and Chloe can't help but flush some more. 

"On all fours?" he asks suddenly.

"Yes," she says, drawing out the word.

As they rearrange their bodies Chloe admires both their figures, letting her fingers trace lazy circles around her clit. When he pushes inside Eve again she watches hungrily as his hips slap into her ass, pressing her fingers against her clit to the rhythm he has set. And the way he looks at her every time his eyes return to hers is not helping matters. He is sin incarnate and she's desperate to be one with him. Unable to stay away from him she moves closer, fingers gliding over sweat slicked skin, chasing his constellations of freckles. She kisses the slope of his shoulders as he moves, rakes her nails at that sensitive patch of skin at his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles tremble beneath, and lets her lips follow his spine until she reaches his ass. She lavishes both cheeks with kisses and bites that make him moan and stutter in his moves. 

And for the first time tonight Chloe knows exactly what she wants. Her desire is so intense that it eclipses Eve's moans as she nears her peak. She wraps her hands around his torso as she stands behind him, her hands brushing over sensitive nipples and whispers at the shell of his ear,

"I _ really  _ want to fuck you."

The expletive that leaves his lips is so unlike him that she almost laughs. But she's too far gone for that.

He groans and his abdomen tenses under her hands as he comes and she’s desperate to watch him drown in this pleasure again and again.

Still panting, Lucifer turns and pulls her to him, crashing his lips to hers. He’s still inside Eve when his tongue pushes past Chloe's lips, sinuous and demanding. He pulls back only to breathe hotly on her lips, 

"Yes. Yes, _ please _ ."

"Yeah?" she says, trying to make sure that he wants it too.

"Yes," he says emphatically. "A thousand times _ yes. _ "

"Okay." Her voice is suddenly hoarse, her desire overwhelming. "In the mood for something specific?"

"Whatever you desire," he tells her and she kisses him sloppily, excited as she is. 

She peruses his-  _ their- _ collection and decides on the hot pink strapless strapon that he had gotten for her once pegging had become a more regular occurrence.

That certainly was an interesting night. She allows herself to reminisce as her fingers trace the lines of the toy, the memories bringing along a new urgency to her desire.

When she returns, they're lounging on the bed drinking champagne.

"Darling, you must be thirsty. Come here," he beckons her as he takes her glass in hand. She feels weird walking to them with the toy in hand but she swallows her awkwardness and climbs on the bed. Lucifer takes it and leaves it on the sheets as he hands her her glass. She is thirsty and the champagne is crisp and lovely and she ends up drinking all of it. He pulls the bottle out of the icer -she hadn't even realised that he had brought that along- and tops her glass again.

She drinks some more and stretches over him to put the glass on her nightstand. He kisses along her vertebrae and pulls her into his arms, her front to his back. She can feel him against her back, ready for action again. "Hungry?" he murmurs on her temple, laying a small kiss there. 

"Starving," she tells him, hands running down his thighs. Nice, strong, lean thighs. He presses a small strawberry to her lips. She bites his finger- just a bit- oversensitized and ready for more.

"Eve? Are you ready for a second round dear?" he asks, his fingers drawing lines between Chloe's breasts. 

"Can I join later? I really want to watch you guys."

"Hmmm. She does look rather spectacular when she fucks me."

"You don't look bad yourself. Very pretty. Practically irresistible," Chloe says, kissing under his chin.

"Good thing you don't have to hold back then."

"The best," she says with a smile, twisting to kiss his mouth. 

She kneels and he follows, reaching for the toy and lube. He slicks the bulbous end with it and reaches for her, his eyes so dark that make her dizzy with want, his fingers teasing before pushing slowly inside, stretching her, making her crave for more.

"Feels good?"

"Yes."

His fingers slip out only to be replaced by the toy. He pushes it into her a few times, slowly building her pleasure,watching her hungrily as her cheeks warm up.

"There," he says, voice heavy with lust, "All done, Detective." 

He runs his fingers along the length of the toy as he lays open mouthed kisses from her shoulder to her neck and whispers in her ear, "I can't wait to feel you inside me." 

Then he lies on the bed like one of those beautiful renaissance women, with the  _ come hither  _ stare, wanton, waiting to be ravaged. As an afterthought he pulls one of the pillows under his ass. 

Her lips twist into a smirk. His answering smile is bright, excited. 

Eve moves closer, almost plastering herself to Lucifer's side, and runs her fingers on his skin. Chloe leans down and kisses along his vee, tracing those prominent veins with her tongue. His hand that has snuck in her hair tightens and his breaths come short and fast, his anticipation thick in the air. She takes pity on him and laves her fingers with enough lube. Once her fingers trace the patch of skin under his balls he shivers.

"She'll take care of you, Luce,” Eve whispers as she kisses his stubbled throat. Chloe teases him, slick fingers barely slipping inside, making his whine. 

"Detective," he admonishes but his voice is so needy it comes out as begging.

She shushes him, one of her hands caressing his abs while she slips one finger inside. She knows how much he loves being prepped by her- loves the idea of her caring for him.

He lets out a breathy exhalation that turns into satisfied little groans as she starts to move it, curling just right. Carefully she slips a second one, scissoring them, making sure he's ready. Occasionally she leans down to place wet kisses on his cock which lays untouched on his belly. Eve seems equally keen to torture him as her caresses stay decidedly above his waist. 

"Detective, I do believe I'm ready," he says, voice tinged with pleasure.

"Are you?” she asks, rubbing a little more intently his prostate. He moans and his cock jumps, begging for attention. "You're looking deliciously flushed. Maybe, you're right," Chloe tells him as she kisses the skin next to the head of his cock. 

He whines as she pulls her fingers out and applies more lube on the dildo, moving it just so she can feel its drag inside her. She sighs, his eyes on her intensifying the sensation.

Then she pushes slowly inside, her thumbs massaging softly his inner thighs. He makes a strangled sound that's ripe with pleasure. She keeps her thrusts shallow at first, letting him get acclimated, letting herself feel the push and pull of the toy inside her.

But then his hands grab her by the ass pulling her hips flush to his ass. She bottoms out inside him and they both moan at the sensation, eyes locked in a look that probably feels hotter than a neutron star collision. She keeps her rhythm slow, but her thrusts deep, wanting to drive him absolutely mad. 

"I love watching you," she blurts out. "You look so beautiful it hurts." 

It feels too intimate to say it in front of another but now it's out and the way he flushes even further makes it all worth it.

She drops down and kisses a line from his chest to his navel and she can feel his cock jump to attention, neglected as it's been. As she rises, Eve grabs her by the hair and kisses her, her fingers suddenly on her clit, pinching softly, making Chloe buck into him.

Chloe doesn’t even know anymore which sound belongs to whom.

"Now, I really want in," Eve says on her lips, sounding rather desperate. Lucifer’s laughter turns into another moan. 

"Of course darling. Feel free to choose the ride. Personally, I'd suggest the top ride because the other one,”  _ moan _ ,“is reaching its end."

Eve is about to sit on his face but Chloe has a different idea.

"No."

"Detective?" he asks, a hint of worry in his voice. She squeezes his cheeks. 

"Let's change position," she suggests, wanting her arms all around him. She pulls out of him, earning a whine, and he stands, eyes enquiring.

"Eve can lay down and you can-" he stops her with his thumb on her lips. 

"Is that all?" he asks and she knows what he's asking.  _ Do you want to stop?  _ She kisses his fingers and smiles at him. 

"Yes," she replies confidently. "Who is going to come first? You or Eve?"

"Playing this game, are we?"

"Maybe. You’ll just have to see, won’t you?”

Once everyone is in place, Chloe adds a bit more lube and starts fucking him again. One of her hands finds his shoulder and the other falls to his abdomen, fingers ghosting over his cock. She fucks him slowly, torturously, as he eats out Eve. 

"Lucifer... I want Eve to come first. And then you can come too." 

He doesn't offer a reply but Eve yelps suddenly and then her moans increase in volume and frequency. It's hot watching her come apart but she can't really concentrate on her. Not when she's wrapped around him, struggling to take it slow. Because if she starts fucking him the way she wants to, it's going to be a matter of seconds.

So she tries to distract herself. She kisses the freckles on his back, tongue tracing the lower part of his shoulder blades, which makes him moan and buck into her hand. 

Moments later the first orgasm comes. Eve is loud and Lucifer doesn’t stop until she simply pushes him away, unable to take anymore. He straightens, and Chloe immediately pushes her body flush to his, slipping her hands under his arms to wrap around his chest. She can feel his heart beating a staccato rhythm.

"You're next baby. And you've been  _ so  _ good," she whispers and he groans pulling one of her hands to his mouth, kissing first her wrist and then her palm.

"Are you ready?" she asks, squeezing his cock a little.

"Yes, please,  _ yes _ ."

This time her thrusts are short and grinding, more purposeful, adding the sweetest friction for her.

Chloe drapes herself over his back, like ivy, her breath hot on his skin, her eyes tightly shut, her pleasure coming out of her lips in small wounded sounds. She is so close. So fucking close. She takes his cock in her hand, pumping him in time with her thrusts. Her fingers are tight around him, her thumb brushing over the head with each pump.

" _ Yes _ ," he groans, his voice pure rapture. The idea that she's giving him this, makes her lose her composure completely. Her movements lose their rhythm or any refinement they had, becoming quick and sloppy. Her nails dig into his pectorals, and she can feel the tremble in his back, where his wings are barely restrained. She nips at the skin, desperate to hear him, to feel him unravel in her hands. 

And he does. And it's as glorious as it always is. His moan rumbles in his chest before it slips out his throat. She stops thrusting for a moment and just grinds into him and he trembles in her arms, completely surrendered to her. She imagines his face behind closed lids- the way he bites his bottom lip, that almost pained expression. 

That does it for her. She trembles too, her orgasm ripping through her, sudden but intense. She groans, her breaths hard on his skin. She's still grinding softly against him, the feeling just too good to let go.

“Well, that was definitely the hottest thing I've watched," Eve says breaking the silence, which coming from her should be quite the compliment considering all the things they had done back then, when she had been too afraid to let herself love him.

She laughs weakly, exhausted, and slowly pulls out of him. Even the small, whining sound he makes is more than enough to turn her on,  _ again _ . He turns and falls on his ass on the bed, pulling her close. He kisses her, long and slow and sultry, as if this is the prologue and not the epilogue, and his fingers find her clit, his touch soft but still very arousing. 

"How are you?" he whispers, pushing the toy inside her again. She's a bit uncomfortable but it still feels good so she tells him just that.

He pulls the toy out of her carefully, not wanting to cause further discomfort, and tosses it unceremoniously on the bed. Then his competent fingers massage her thighs, relieving some of the tension there. She hums happily, a smile on her face.

Then she falls on the bed finding herself bracketed by the two of them. Eve runs her fingers through locks of hair, scratching at her scalp and embarrassingly a massive yawn overtakes her. 

Lucifer laughs and she pinches his bicep which only makes him laugh harder.

"We really need to work on your stamina, Detective," he teases, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. 

"I don't mean to be the party pooper," she says through another yawn. 

"Party pooper? Are you serious? This has been amazing. Besides, I'm pretty tired myself. I spent more than half of my day travelling. I should go."

"No," Chloe says barely sparing a second thought. "It's late. You should stay. The bed is big enough for all three of us."

"The lady of the house has spoken, dear. I believe you can find everything you might need in the guest bedroom."

"Alright then. I'll be right back!" Eve leaves with a bounce in her step that Chloe finds impossible to muster.

"Ung, I should wash up. But I feel liquid all over."

He stands suddenly and picks her up, bridal style, carrying her to the bathroom. He has her sit on the enormous vanity and gathers her hair carefully into a messy bun at the top of her head. 

"I'll go get you some clothes," he says with a kiss and closes the door behind him. 

By the time he returns, she's already in the shower, lathering herself up.

"Need some help?" he asks with a gleam in his eyes.

"Taking too long in here might be rude when we have a guest," she teases, washing away the suds. His eyes follow the trail of her hands as if magnetised, unable to look away. Once she’s done, he wraps her up in a towel, kissing along her wet nape. She looks at the clothes he brought her and smiles adoringly at him.

"I _ am _ a little partial to the outfit," he says shyly and steps into the shower for a quick wash. 

She slips into his shirt quickly and returns to the bedroom because staying would be far too tempting.

Eve is already there so Chloe lies down next to her pulling the duvet over her. She sighs feeling wonderfully spent and kisses Eve on the cheek.

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun tonight."

She blushes prettily. "I did too. Thank you for the invitation. You are a wonderful hostess!”

Chloe's laugh turns into a snort as Lucifer climbs in next to her.

“Did you find everything you needed?” he asks Eve.

“Yes, I’m great. Thank you,” she says with a soft smile. 

Chloe turns to Lucifer. His eyes are trained on her; there’s a gentleness to them that makes her heart swell. With him by her side she feels like she’s able to do anything and everything she sets her mind on. No one has trusted her, has supported her the way he has. Feeling overcome with his sudden emotion, she yawns, trying to hide the sting of tears she feels. 

“Have we worn you out, Detective?” he teases.

She nods through a second more genuine yawn and kisses his chin.

“Sweet dreams,” she says and kisses him softly on the lips. She turns again so that he can spoon her. “Goodnight Eve. Sleep tight,” she whispers, her eyes falling shut.

Eve says her goodnights through what sounds like a yawn.

“Goodnight love,” he says and she can feel his lips feather-soft on her neck, his legs rasping against hers under the covers. She can feel his heartbeat against her back, steady and strong and she lets it lul her to sleep.

  
  
  


She wakes slowly with the help of the pale sunlight and Lucifer’s kisses. She stretches in his arms, making more room for his lips.

“Good morning, Detective. How are you feeling?”

Her stomach chooses that moment to complain loudly and he laughs, delighted with the non verbal response.

“Morning,” she mumbles, eyes still closed, looking for his mouth. He tilts her chin up and presses his lips to hers. 

“I suppose you’re hungry. What are you in the mood for?”

“Pancakes. Maple syrup. And that fruit compote thing you do," she answers easily, having already thought about what she was going to ask.

“May I have a glimpse of you before I take care of your breakfast then?”

“If you must,” she teases and blinks her eyes open. 

He's waiting there, with his devastating smile and those beautiful eyes. She kisses him again.

"Mmmm, good morning again, Detective. How are you this morning?" he asks again.

"Sleepy. A little tired still. And hungry. I need those pancakes, Satan!"

"Chloe, darling," he says, trying to infuse as much graveness as he can in his voice.

"What?" she asks, suddenly feeling very awake at the tone of his voice.

"Are you... alright?"

She blinks, trying to determine if there's something she's missing.

"Um… yes?"

"Any… regrets?" he asks cautiously.

" _ Oh.  _ What, you think straight laced Chloe can't handle a threesome?"

“ _ No. _ I just-” he sputters which only makes her laugh. She kisses the corner of his mouth,

“I’m great, Lucifer. You have nothing to worry about. Now, shoo!” she says and slaps the perfect curve of his ass. “Breakfast!”

“Yes, ma’am!” he gives her a mock salute, his grin wide and happy, and disappears.

She knocks on the bathroom door, hearing the rush of water inside.

“Come in!”

She steps in, enjoying the steam and heat. It seems that Eve takes her shower the same way Lucifer does. Blisteringly hot.

“I’ll just wash up and go.”

“No, no! I’m done,” she says and the sound of water stops. She steps out of the enormous shower and Chloe hands her a towel.

“Thank you.”

She brushes her teeth as Eve towels herself off. 

Something occurs to her suddenly.

“Where are you staying?” she asks, toothpaste foam framing her lips. “Have you found an apartment?”

“Um, I’ll be staying at one of Lucifer’s apartments. The smallest one. It’s not like I need a lot of space. He has already set it up for me. I mean, he suggested it last time I was here, so...”

Chloe smiles fondly. She’s constantly swept away by this deluge of love for this impossibly complicated and wonderful man. This man who cares so much for everyone that crosses his path and doesn’t even realize it. She blinks, trying to get rid of the sting of tears. 

“I’m not surprised,” she says finally. “He doesn’t realize it but he’s so generous, so giving and thoughtful. I’ll never understand how-” she cuts herself off because she always gets mad at his father, his siblings,  _ herself, _ humanity.

Eve wraps the towel around her and takes Chloe’s hand between hers. Her eyes, dark and beautiful like Lucifer’s, have never looked so old before. She tends to forget the hardships she has been through-the life she had to endure after Eden, the terrors of having such a broken family. She tends to forget just how old her soul is.

But she can see it now.

“I could tell you that ‘God moves in mysterious ways’. But I won’t. We all make mistakes. I know I have. And I believe his Father has too. So, I won’t try to make excuses for anyone. But I  _ will _ tell you this: God loves us but the Devil takes an interest. And I for one, will be forever grateful, despite all the suffering that followed, that he took an interest in me,” she says simply and Chloe can’t help but recognize the glaring truth in her words. 

She thinks of him back in the beginning. 

How he had very stubbornly offered his services-his unique  _ skill set.  _

She thinks of his surprise,  _ Are you a Jedi? _ and the intrigue that followed.

Of how he kept popping up at her crime scenes and went so far as to make a deal to work with her.

She thinks of that feral creature who constantly infuriated her, who knew nothing of personal space and did nothing but break any and every rule they happened upon. 

That insufferable, smug man-child that somehow turned her life from a black and white film into a full blown technicolour and claimed her heart as his own.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Chloe says, running her thumbs under her eyes to collect her tears. She laughs wetly. “Do all threesomes end with a heart-to heart? _ Jesus.” _

They laugh together at the absurdity of it all. 

They walk into the kitchen together finding stacks of pancakes and steaming cups of coffee waiting for them and the Devil clad in his satin pjs and his  _ kiss the cook _ apron.

“Ladies! What took you so long? Did you go all naughty without me?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Chloe whispers at his neck, kissing a very prominent freckle, and slaps his butt.

“Detective,” he whines. “That’s hardly fair.”

He turns to Eve who offers nothing but a small, sly smile.

“Something very untoward happened in that bathroom,” he says with narrowed eyes, waving the spatula between them. “Now! Berry compote, anyone?”

Breakfast is divine. They chat about many things while Chloe runs her foot up and down his satin-covered calves. Said foot though ends up between his hands, captured after she decided to pet something else entirely; now his thumb is running along her instep slowly, in the most sensual way imaginable. He doesn’t seem the tiniest bit affected and she hates him for it but she’s also really, _ really  _ enjoying what he’s doing so she lets him continue. 

After Chloe’s invitation to the next tribe night, whenever that might be, Eve decides it’s time to go. She finds her tiny purse and puts on her shoes. They follow her to the elevator, the click-click of her heels echoing in the penthouse. She kisses Lucifer on the cheek and surprises Chloe with a tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispers and kisses her cheek and then she steps in the elevator and they watch her form disappear as the doors close.

She’s about to make a foot joke when she’s suddenly forcefully moved. Her breath huffs out in a rush as his body pins hers against the wall. She doesn't have time to ask, to speak and neither does she want to.

His taste explodes in her mouth and heat pools low in her belly as his tongue curls expertly around hers. His hands run slowly down his shirt before they slip under it, thumbs digging possessively into the soft flesh at the curve of her waist. It makes her feel hot everywhere. 

"I want you," he rasps, needy, impatient.

"Did you not have enough last night, babe?" she teases because she _ can _ , pretending not to be breathless.

"Enough?" he repeats, as if the mere idea is inconceivable. “I can never have  _ enough _ . Besides, I missed you," he croons on her skin between feverish, wet kisses. She moans as his lips latch onto the soft skin at the base of her throat, his teeth sinking in, making her feel terribly empty.

"I'm not used to sharing you, to sharing your pleasure. I may have fantasized about it but I never thought...I bloody well loved it - watching Eve kiss you, touch you... But at the same time..." He runs out of words but his eyes speak plenty. "I was surprised. By myself, by you." He looks at her as if she is something wondrous. "I've never felt like this before. You constantly surprise me. You are so delightfully unexpected."

"But you enjoyed it?" she asks, as his fingers circle her breasts in much the same way she had done to Eve last night. 

"Darling, I will be perpetually randy for at least a year after this. Watching you take what you want, fulfilling your desires? Chloe, nothing can top that." His mouth slants against hers, his kiss tender and flirtatious, his tongue teasing. But never quite enough.

"I can't bloody think about anything else. I feel insatiable. I want to have you on every surface of the penthouse," he whispers hotly. 

"Piano," she says almost delirious with desire. He picks her up easily and carries her there, his lips never once leaving her skin. Her ass falls gently onto the keys and the sound of the discordant notes is loud in the stillness of the house. His fingers hook around the sides of her panties and pull them slowly down her legs, surely just to torture her. He throws it somewhere behind him. His lips find hers again as his fingers reach for her sex, gliding easily between her folds.

"You're so deliciously wet. Is it for me?"

"Yes," she says, her body shivering at his ministrations. 

"I want that nectar on my tongue," he says and pushes the bench away and kneels before her. He pulls her feet on his shoulders for balance and literally dives in. There's no teasing or build-up. He devours her. Lips and tongue work together in perfect synchrony causing all kinds of naughty sounds to come out of her lips. And every time she twists and shakes more sounds come spilling out of the piano to join in with her performance. 

One of her hands is holding on to the lacquered surface while the other is wrapped around his dark locks, holding him exactly where she wants him. Her orgasm is so sudden and intense that her entire body convulses on top of the keys. And he doesn't stop. He still kisses and sucks, gentler, while her hand tightens in his hair, making him moan shamelessly into her. She's still floating, rapturous, when a new sound registers in her brain. 

And then a voice.

"Oh damn. _ Oops. _ Sorry," Eve says and her eyes snap open. 

"Forgot something, darling?" Lucifer asks from between her thighs. Chloe scrambles to stand and Lucifer finally takes the hint and helps her up but not before planting another kiss on her clit. Eve stares at her with a cheeky smile on her face. 

"My phone!" she exclaims, suddenly remembering the question. "Looking great, Detective," she says and walks backwards to the bedroom. Lucifer follows to help her, his erection blatantly obvious in his silk pants. He calls her from his phone and they unearth the device from under Chloe's shirt. 

"Silly thing," Eve says a little flushed. "Sorry I interrupted. I'm off!" she says and her heels click prettily as she walks to the elevator. And she leaves. For a second time.

"Alone again," he says. "Where should I eat you out now?"

She licks his chin, still wet and shiny with her, and his eyes flash crimson just for a moment. She can feel flames licking every inch of her body. Funny how this used to scare her once upon a time.

He falls onto her, his lips bruising and his hands leaving no part of her untouched. They somehow make it to the sofa where his urgency and roughness melt into something languorous and tender. He pulls the buttons out of their eyelet one by one, kissing every patch of skin revealed. His cock is nestled between her folds the way she has straddled him and she can't help but grind onto him.

"You feel so good," she groans between kisses.

"Darling this is barely the preview," he boasts.

"You're so full of yourself," she admonishes, pulling a little at his hair. His eyeliner is smudged and his hair is a mess-he looks so different from the perfectly polished creature he usually is. 

But to her, he is unbearably beautiful when he's wrecked like this. 

More real, more raw, more  _ hers. _

"Sadly that's impossible. But  _ you _ could be full of  _ me _ if you want," he says cheekily and she laughs long and carefree.

She cradles his cheeks in her hands and kisses the freckle on his right cheek. "I love you." 

All the teasing vanishes from his features and he has that look-the one he gets only when he looks at her. 

And when he speaks, even if she can't understand the syllables rolling off his tongue, she feels them to her very core. 

Their next kiss marks the end of their small talk. Chloe surrenders to this need that drives her, losing herself into him. She takes him in slowly, their eyes locked in a heated gaze. His arms wrap around her like vines, covering as much skin as he can as she starts to move slowly, treasuring the feeling of fullness. He lets her ride him at the rhythm she wants while he kisses and caresses all his favourite spots, whispering all the while dirty little things to her. 

When her hands slip under his arms to splay at his back she can feel that same tremble, the same desire. She digs her nails in those sensitive spots and revels in his moan before his wings materialise in the room. 

  
  


She pushes her fingers in the feathers and he moans again, a wounded, vulnerable sound that resonates in the deepest parts of her.

"They missed you," he groans as she picks up speed, her hands wrapped around the base of his wings.

"I missed them too. I like that this is mine," she says, tugging a little at the small feathers.

"Darling,  _ everything _ is yours," he tells her before his wings come round her, resting against her back. Then his hands grab her by the ass, their movements becoming faster and rougher, the sensations sharper, more intense. 

They kiss sloppily, all tongue and clanging teeth, swallowing each others' moans and whimpers. 

She's so wound up that when one of his hands finds her clit it hardly takes a couple of swipes before her orgasm crashes into her. His name is a broken prayer offered on his lips as she trembles in his arms and he quickly follows her, his moan muffled by her hair as he tucks his head in the crook of her neck, his arms pulling her even closer. 

His wings form a cocoon around them, keeping their labored breaths trapped in that small space. 

"I love you," he murmurs on her neck. He kisses his way up to her beauty mark. "I love you," he repeats, those dark eyes sweeter than chocolate. 

"I love you too, baby. So much."

“One day,” he pants, “you will have to tell me how last night came to be.”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” she teases, biting at his earlobe.

He pushes her on the sofa, wings mantling above them.

“Alright, then. I’ll just have to find a way to  _ squeeze  _ it out of you,” he says, hands fondling her breasts. 

“I’d like to see you try,” she challenges, barely containing her giggles.

“Challenge accepted!” he promises and kisses her.

Using multiple orgasms to extract information turns out to be rather inefficient. 

Ah, Saturdays _ are _ the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your Saturdays are as satisfying as Chloe's


End file.
